


[VID] Snake Song

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [31]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Threats, Tricksters, Vampires, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can touch me / if you want to. / I got poison / I just might bite you."</p><p>Or: Santiago the trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Snake Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



> Music: by Isobel Campbell and Mark Lanegan (edited)  
> Length: 1:57  
> Content notes: Sexually charged male-on-male threat (:36-:42), brief gore (1:37-1:41).  
> Physical notes: None.
> 
> Made for sol_se for Festivids 2013-2014.
> 
> Thanks to deelaundry, synn, ignazwisdom and cincodemaygirl for looking this over and letting me know the endings didn't work. 
> 
> Making this vid made me appreciate Santiago more, so I thought maybe the same could be true for sol_se. (Stephen Rea is a great actor, but Santiago never did much for me. This song would have been excellent for Armand -- at least, book Armand -- but the footage wouldn't have worked out as well, I think.)

Streaming on Vimeo at <https://vimeo.com/79253812>

[Download mp4 (20 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/l5kn76u2rcaj8ef/snake_song_bironic.mp4)

 

EDITED LYRICS

Well you can't hold me  
I'm too slippery  
I do not sleep in  
I get lonely  
You can touch me  
If you want to  
I got poison  
I just might bite you

[instrumental]

Lie in circles  
On the sunlight  
Shine like diamonds  
On a dark night  
Ain't no mercy  
In my smiling  
Only fangs and  
Sweet beguiling

Well you can slip in  
Try to find me  
Hold your breath and  
Flat deny me  
Makes no difference  
To my thinking  
I'll be here when  
You start sinking

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to <http://bironic.livejournal.com/322149.html>.


End file.
